Seamos Familia
by Minako Gou
Summary: Queremos que vivas con nosotros y nos convirtamos en una familia... "Ohana significa familia, y la familia nunca te abandona… ni te olvida"


**Seamos Familia**

 **Autora:** Nixenen (Minako Gou)

Aclaración: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece… Amo YOI desde el primer capítulo me encanto, amo el patinaje aunque se poco de él, ame la música y ame a los personajes… la historia es 100% de mi autoría…

Este es un auto regalo que me hago por mi cumpleaños 29… espero que lo disfruten leyendo, como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.

Sin más que decir por el momento…

 _Definición de_ _Familia:_ _Conjunto de ascendientes, descendientes y demás personas relacionadas entre sí por parentesco de sangre o legal._

 _Actualmente se considera a la familia como un_ _grupo social_ _cuyo fundamento está constituido por un conjunto de los más profundos y ocultos sentimientos humanos como el amor, comprensión, cariño, ternura, dedicación, etc._

La vida puede cambiar en solo 5 minutos… Un día estás feliz, de haber ganado una medalla de oro a los 15 años, superando tus expectativas, y eres feliz por lo que realizas, pero de pronto las cosas pueden cambiar… una persona puede faltar, y tu mundo se puede derrumbar.

Esto es lo que le paso a un joven ruso, que perdió a la persona que más quería, después de haber cumplido una de sus metas.

Fue un día de Abril, por muy de película que pareciera, ese día llovió, en la helada Rusia, haciendo que los huesos dolieran por el frio extremo, pero el joven de casi 16 años solo sentía que su corazón se congelaba, el único miembro de su familia estaba siendo enterrado en este momento a un lado de su amada esposa y de su hijo y nuera, a quienes Yuri perdió en una accidente automovilístico a los 7 años. Por más de 8 años su vida giró en torno al hielo y a su abuelo, ahora solo le quedaba el hielo.

Él no podía entender, como era posible, que una persona tan fuerte como su abuelo, de pronto, de la noche a la mañana, mientras dormía plácidamente en su habitación dejara de respirar, el único consuelo que le queda es que por lo menos no sufrió. Pero el joven Yuri si, y más al ir a despertarlo y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Se había tomado un descanso de su entrenamiento, y decidió irse una semana con su abuelo, llevaba ya tres días conviviendo con él, recuperando el tiempo que han debido de estar separados debido a los estrictos entrenamientos de Yuri. Fueron momentos en donde cocinaron Pirozhki, entre otros platillos favoritos del ruso. La última noche que paso con su abuelo, hablaron sobre sus padres, de cómo lo amaban, y a pesar de la tristeza que sufrió por perder a su hijo y a su nuera, le dio la oportunidad de convivir más con su nieto.

Ahora al recordar todo eso, no puede soportar el gran dolor, y tras terminarse el funeral, decide irse lejos del cementerio, sin importarle que dejaba atrás a personas que lo quería y estaban preocupados por él. Camino por las calles de Moscu, viendo los lugares que frecuentaba con su abuelo, recordando los momentos más felices a su lado… De pronto llega a un parque en donde había un lago en el centro, lago que frecuentaba de niño con sus padres, y en donde aprendió a patinar. Se sentó en una banca, y se quedó observando a varios niños intentando patinar. De pronto siente la presencia de una persona detrás de él, no quería ver de quien se trataba, esperaba que no fuera ninguna de sus fanáticas, no estaba de humor para nadie. Pero esta persona se fue acercando lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado, era Victor. Sin decir nada, solo se quedó junto a él… solo se podría apreciar la risa de los niños, hasta que el viento comenzó a soplar un poco más, haciendo que las mejillas y nariz de ambos se tornaran un poco rojas por el frio.

\- Vamos Yuri, es momento de que regresemos a tu casa. – Le dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano.

\- No quiero regresar, no ahí donde todo me recuerda a mi abuelo, además, para que regresar a un lugar en donde estaré solo… Él era la única familia que me quedaba… - Y sin que se pudiera dar cuenta, sus ojos habían derramado lagrima tras lagrima, por más que intentaba pasar la manga de su saco por sus ojos y secarlos, no lo lograba debido a que su llanto era abundante.

Victor solo lo atrajo hasta él y rodeo sus brazos por la espalda del rubio.

\- Aunque no lo crees pequeño Yuri, entiendo tu dolor, yo también he perdido a mis seres queridos, y me he sentido solo, pero no debes de sentirte así, por que no lo estas. A pesar de que te cargas un genio del demonio como un pequeño gato arisco, somos muchas las personas que te apreciamos – Victor revolvió cariñosamente el cabello de Yuri. – Te prometo que nunca vas a estar solo.

\- No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir – dijo sorbiendo la nariz y restregándola en el saco de Victor.

\- Créeme, te lo digo en serio, ahora vamos a tu casa, hay que recoger tus cosas, además está un abogado que necesita hablar contigo.-

\- Conmigo? – Pregunta dudoso

\- Solo vamos, ya te enteraras de todo ahí, pero no te preocupes, estaré ahí contigo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio a la casa de su abuelo. Yuri se sentía tonto, por haber llorado frente a Victor, pero aunque nunca lo dijera, siempre le ha tenido un aprecio, porque aunque no son familiares ni amigos cercanos, desde que inicio a entrenar patinaje con Yakov estuvo cerca de Victor, y este se portaba como un hermano mayor, dándole consejos sobre patinaje, inmiscuyéndose en su vida, haciéndole burlas sobre cualquier tema, siempre estando atento a él. Aunque Victor es un inmaduro y despistado, siempre para con él tenía algún detalle que hacia saber que le tenía aprecio, por eso no dudo en ir hasta Japón para hacerlo cumplir su promesa de que le haría una coreografía para su debut como senior.

Al llegar a la casa, dentro se encontraban en la sala, Lilia, Yakov, un hombre que no conocía, y que posiblemente sea el abogado y finalmente Yuuri sirviendo café, al entrar todos se le quedaron viendo, aunque nadie dijo nada por la cara y los ojos rojos por haber llorado.

\- Yuri bienvenido, quieres café o chocolate caliente? – Pregunto Yuuri amablemente mientras se acercaba a él, en sus ojos se lograba apreciar preocupación.

\- Chocolate por favor – Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada un poco apenado, no quera sentir más esa mirada de preocupación, lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño, por lo que decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones alejados de todos y de manera brusca dijo – Y bien, que desean hablar conmigo?.

\- Primeramente – Hablo la persona desconocida – Mi nombre es Andrey Kuznetsov, soy el abogado que se encargó de redactar el testamente que tu abuelo Nicolai Plisetsky solicito. Para poder dar lec – El timbre interrumpió el dialogo del abogado, Yuuri, se apresuró a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a un joven de 18 años.

\- Otabek! – Dijo Yuuri asombrado de verlo en Moscu, y al escucharlo Yuri se apresuró a la puerta, y en cuanto vio a su amigo al cual tenía poco tiempo de conocer, pero con el que se comunicaba prácticamente a diario lo abrazo tan fuerte y escondió su rostro en la chaqueta negra que traía el joven, Otabek solo atino a regresar el abrazo mientras se sonrojaba por que no se esperaba este recibimiento.

\- Disculpa por no estar contigo en el funeral, intente llegar lo más pronto posible. – Le dijo aun abrazando al rubio – Lamento lo de tu abuelo.

\- Gracias por venir – Respondió Yuri mientras se despegaba del Kazajo – Ven pasa, estamos con el abogado de mi abuelo. – Y lo guio hacía la sala y lo sentó junto a él, sin soltarle la mano.

El Joven Kazajo solo atinó a decir un buenas tardes mientras se sentaba junto al chico.

\- Bien – Dijo el abogado acomodándose en el sillón. – Continuando con la presentación, soy Andrey Kuznetsov, abogado del señor Plisetsky. Hace dos meses, se presentó en mi oficina para redactar un testamento, debido al temor de dejar a su nieto, quien es menor de edad, sin ningún soporte, a partir de este momento, siendo el día X del mes de Abril Del xxxx a las xx:xx horas se inicia la lectura del testamento.

Fue una larga lectura de testamento, debido a que en el documento contaba con datos sobre la ley Rusa, hasta que llegaron a lo más importante.

\- Dejo a mi único nieto Yuri Plisetsky, la casa y todos los bienes que se encuentran dentro de ella, es el único bien que puedo aportar a su futuro. Además dejo la custodia compartida a mi amigo Yakov Feltsman, amigo de confianza quien tiene la custodia para poder llevar al Yuri a las competencias, y también a Victor Nikiforov, también amigo de la familia.

Victor, y ambos Yuris se quedaron impresionados por esto, se esperaban que la custodia quedaría a cargo de Yakov, pero no también de Victor.

\- Ósea que podre ser el papa de Yurio? – Pregunto en broma Victor librando a todos del silencio y haciendo enojar al rubio, quien intento levantarse para ir a darle una patada a Victor por semejante comentario, pero fue detenido por el kazajo quien aún lo tenía sujeto de la mano. – Mira Yuuri seremos padres y eso que aún no nos casamos – Continuo en modo bromista mientras el japonés le daba un golpe en el costado con el codo para intentar calmarlo.

\- Victor no hagas enojar en estos momentos a Yurio.

\- Así es Viejo, no me molestes, no estoy de humor! – Atino a decir seriamente. La verdad es que internamente se alegraba de que Victor lo tomara de esa manera, eso significaba que no sería una molestia.

Yuri temía el saber que le depararía el destino sin su abuelo, al no tener parientes temió en ser enviado a alguna casa hogar, pero su abuelo dejo resuelto esto, y lo dejo con dos personas de confianza, conocía desde muy pequeño a ambos y jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero le tenía aprecio a los dos, Yakov era como un tío que siempre te regaña, pero porque sabe que puedes dar más de ti, y Victor era el hermano mayor molesto que nunca tuvo.

El abogado se aclaró la garganta y todos guardaron nuevamente silencio mientras el abogado termino de leer el testamento, con más argumentos legales.

\- Doy por terminada la lectura del testamento, les solicito a ambos tutores del joven, pasen por favor en la semana a mi oficina para la firma de los documentos correspondientes.

El abogado se levantó, tomo su maletín con los documentos, se despidió de cada uno de los que se encontraban en la sala, dejando para lo último al joven rubio.

\- Lamento mucho su perdida joven Plisetsky – Le dijo mientras se despedía del joven.

Una vez que se fue el abogado, los adultos se quedaron platicando en la sala, mientras Yuri y Otabek se iban a la habitación del rubio.

Era una habitación como cualquiera, con una cama individual, con poster de bandas, un tocador donde tenía sus artículos de limpieza, y en un rincón tenia pequeño cerro de ropa sucia, que el rubio al verla comienza a derramar lágrimas mientras se sentaba en la cama, Otabek preocupado por la reacción del joven se sienta a su lado y lo abraza, no quiere interrumpir el llanto del joven.

\- Mi abuelo, - Comenzó a decir una vez se tranquilizó, se sentía muy a gusto con los brazos de su amigo a su alrededor, así que no deshizo el abrazo – Mi abuelo siempre me llamo la atención por ser un desordenado y tener siempre mi ropa tirada, ahora quien me dirá que la recoja? – Y nuevamente comienza a llorar. – Sé que es estúpido llorar por algo tan tonto…

\- No – Lo interrumpe el Kazajo – Nunca temas llorar, ya que con eso puedes sacar poco a poco tu tristeza – Otabek no sabía que decir, pero realmente quien sabe lo que se debe decir en estos momentos – Lamento mucho lo de tu abuelo, no puedo decir que se exactamente cómo te sientes, pero créeme que quiero entender y encontrar la manera de ayudarte a superar esto. – Se acerco al ruso y lo abrazo.

Yuri quedo un rato en silencio, con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de su amigo. El latir del corazón de Otabek lo estaba tranquilizando.

\- Gracias – Susurra ya más calmado. – Eres muy bueno conmigo, gracias por estar aquí, con el simple hecho de que estes conmigo es suficiente.

Otabek vio como las blancas orejas de Yuri se volvían rojas.

\- Tengo sueño – comento mientras deshacía el abrazo y volteaba a ver el reloj colgado en la pared, era un reloj con forma de gato que con cada tic tac movía el péndulo en forma de cola. – Ya es noche, te quedaras aquí? – Pregunto tímidamente.

\- Si me lo permites si, la verdad es que del aeropuerto me vine directo a tu casa, no reserve habitación en ningún hotel.

\- Entonces quédate aquí conmigo, podemos compartir habitación. – decía mientras bostezaba y se recostaba en la cama, haciendo espacio para que él también se recostara.

Otabek se recostó a su lado mientras daba pequeñas carias a su cabello del rubio, viendo como poco a poco el chico se fue quedando dormido. Después lo cubrió con una cobija y salió a la sala para informar sobre su estadía en la casa.

Mientras los adultos se encontraban en la sala hablando sobre lo acontecido y sobre el futuro de del pequeño Yuri.

\- Sabes que Yuri se ha quedado esta temporada en casa, y es un chico con un carácter fuerte pero muy agradable, hemos sabido convivir, yo digo que debería seguir quedándose con nosotros – Dijo la única mujer en la casa. Ella le había tomado mucho cariño al pequeño Yuri. Además compartían el amor por los gatos.

\- Es verdad – Dijo secamente el entrenador.

\- Pues la verdad, me gustaría, si es que no le importa a Yuuri – y volteo a ver a su pareja, quien con solo una mirada le confirmo al ruso que cualquier decisión que el tomara seria apoyada por el japonés – Me gustaría que Yurio se fuera a vivir con nosotros, sé que no somos una familia tradicional, pero me gustaría ofrecerle a Yurio estabilidad, porque aunque eres su entrenados, aun así debes de viajar con tus demás alumnos, y Lilia tiene giras de ballet que debe realizar, por lo que Yurio se quedaría solo. Al ser de la misma nacionalidad nos tocan prácticamente en las mismas competencias, por lo que no se quedaría solo, y claro todo esto si el acepta vivir con nosotros.

\- Aunque tengo poco de conocerlo, le tengo mucho aprecio, y apoyo al cien por ciento la decisión de Victor, claro, como dice el, si es que Yurio acepta.

En eso se escucha ruido de la escalera, y ven al kazajo quien viene bajando por las escaleras. Los cuatro voltean a ver al joven quien se siente apenado por interrumpir la conversación.

\- Disculpen, Yuri me pidió que me quedara esta noche, vengo por mi mochila, espero no ser una molestia.

\- No te preocupes chico.

\- Ya es tarde – Dijo Lilia mientras se levantaba - Creo que todos deberíamos de ir a dormir y descansar un poco, mañana vendremos y hablaremos con calma con Yuri, como dicen ustedes hay que dejarlo a él que tome una decisión, y nosotros lo apoyaremos, todos en esta habitación deseamos lo mejor para él.

\- Correcto! – Contestaron los demás, Otabek incluido.

\- Nosotros nos retiramos, tengo casa muy cerca, así les será más fácil acomodarse a ustedes. – comento Yakov mientras se despedía de todos siendo acompañado de su ex esposa.

\- Que pasen una buena noche – hizo una leve reverencia Yuuri, quien no puede olvidar sus propias costumbres.

\- Si gustas quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes, Yuuri y yo nos quedaremos en la sala – Nadie quería irrumpir en la habitación de abuelo, les parecía una falta de cortesía.

\- No se preocupen, yo me quedare con Yuri por si ocupa algo o se siente mal, que pasen una buena noche.

Y mientras tomaba su maleta subió a la habitación del adolescente, se puso algo ligero para dormir y se acomodó junto a su amigo, quien al sentirlo se aferró a él. Otabek se percató de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, aun estando dormido, por lo que decidió abrazarlo. Y así pasaron toda la noche.

Mientras Victor y Yuuri se quedaron en la habitación de huéspedes, pero antes de poder dormir hicieron algunos planes y hablaron sobre la posibilidad de que Yurio viviera con ellos. Planearon todo para poder mañana temprano hablar con el rubio.

Al día siguiente, Yuri lo primero que vio fue a Otabek quien roncaba un poco a su lado, se percató de la posición y se sonrojo, pero no se soltó del abrazo, se quedó observando como su amigo dormía plácidamente, hasta que este comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Otabek al ver que era observado sintió pena y se sonrojo levemente, y el ruso al ver esto sonrió un poco.

\- Gracias por acompañarme esta noche – Dijo Yurio aun sonriendo por la pena del kazajo.

\- No hay por qué agradecer – Y ambos se quedaron en silencio. – Creo que deberíamos de bajar ya con los demás, escucho ruidos además de que huelo a comida, y creo que sería bueno que desayunemos.

\- Bien – dijo Yuri mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a tomar su ropa para después ingresar al baño y alistarse.

Una vez que ambos se bañaron y se cambiaron, bajaron a la cocina en donde encontraron a Yuuri preparando Hot Cakes y a Victor sentado en la mesa mientras leía el periódico.

\- Buenos días – Dijo Yuuri mientras ponía una torre hotcakes en el centro de la mesa.

\- Buenos días

\- Espero tengan hambre por que se me paso la mano con la masa y prepare muchos. Y Yurio, espero no te moleste que este metido en la cocina de tu abuelo. – Dijo apenado

\- No te preocupes Katzudon, mi abuelo no era celoso con la cocina – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Vamos a desayunar.

Los cuatro comieron el silencio. Después Yuuri se dispuso a lavar los trastes.

\- Deja te ayudo – Dijo Otabek, quien no le gustaba sentirse un inútil.

\- No – Dijo Yurio – Mejor deja que yo le ayude, además quisiera hablar con el Katuzudon.

\- Bien!- Dijeron tanto el kazajo y el japonés.

Otabek y Victor se fueron a la sala a esperar a que los Yuri's terminaras y que llegaran Yakov y Lilia.

En la cocina Yuuri lavaba los trastes y Yurio los secaba, no eran muchos pero ambos hacían su trabajo tranquilamente. A Yuuri le extraño la actitud del ruso pero no quiso preguntar, espero a que el solo soltara lo que tuviera que decir, sin sentirse presionado.

\- Gracias por estar aquí – Susurro escuetamente.

Yuuri detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver al ruso quien tenía una cara tranquila pero con las orejas rojas.

\- No hay porque darlas, estoy aquí porque te tengo aprecio.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto impresionado – Si siempre te estoy tratando mal.

\- Es verdad de que eres un poco grosero, pero yo sé que muy en el fondo me tienes aprecio, y que esa es tu forma de ser, y la respeto.

El ruso no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza.

\- No te preocupes Yurio, tú siempre podrás contar conmigo, yo te considero un amigo muy apreciado. – Le dijo mientras sonreía y le alborotaba el cabello, Yuri solo movió los hombros en señal de que no le importaba, pero por dentro su corazón se sentía lleno de amor.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada del entrenador Yakov y su ex esposa Lilia.

El ambiente era tranquilo pero las miradas siempre serias del entrenador y su ex esposa ponían los nervios de punta a Yuuri, quien con ayudar de Yurio servían café para los seis.

\- Yuri, es momento de tomar decisiones… Entiendo que estés dolido con la perdida de tu abuelo, pero debemos de regresar a San Petersburgo y seguir con los entrenamientos, pero antes de irnos, debemos saber que pasara contigo.

\- Pasar respecto a qué? – Pregunto el Asustado.

\- Yurio – Dijo Vicktor seriamente mientras lo veía a la cara – Como dijo ayer el abogado tanto Yakov como yo tenemos tu custodia, por lo menos hasta que seas mayor de edad, y hemos pensado en dejarte decidir con quién te quieres quedar.

\- Así es Yuri, todos en esta casa estamos para ti, y respetaremos tu decisión.

Yuri tomo la mano de Otabek, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, no entendiendo, ¿Decidir con quién quedarse como cuando los padres se divorcian?, será acaso que no querían que viviera con ellos y prefieren que él decida a quien molestar?, se preguntaba internamente el joven.

\- Yuuri y yo hemos pensado y la verdad es que nos gustaría que vivieras con nosotros. – Yuri abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Antes de conocer a Yuuri, yo me sentía solo, como ya te dije antes, yo también perdí a mi familia cuando era muy joven, aunque a mí me dieron la oportunidad de vivir por mi cuenta aun siendo menor de edad, era algo triste llegar a una casa totalmente sola. Ahora tengo a Yuuri, y quiero que tú también seas parte de nuestra familia. O tú que opinas?

\- Nosotros también te ofrecemos que sigas viviendo con nosotros – Comenzó a decir Lilia – Quiero que quede claro que te queremos y mucho, y no queremos que sufras. Queremos lo mejor para ti y siempre te apoyaremos.

\- No sé qué decir – Dijo el rubio quien comenzó a llorar – No sabía la magnitud de su cariño, desde que… - Sorbió un poco su nariz - falleció mi abuelo han estado conmigo, todos, no me han dejado solo, - con la manga de su sudadera se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos - me han cuidado y me dicen que aun después me seguirán soportando aun a pesar de ser quien soy…. No sé cómo agradecerles.

\- No hay nada que agradecer – Comento Otabek – Solo queremos tu felicidad y que seas feliz con nosotros.

\- Entonces que dices – Pregunta Victor esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

Yuri miro a cada una de las personas dejando a lo ultimo a su amigo, como esperando que el decidiera, pero Otabek solo lo miraba instándolo a que hablara.

\- En verdad me quieren con ustedes? - Mira a la joven pareja. Ellos asienten. – Espero tener mi propia habitación!

\- Por supuesto que sí, o quieres dormir con nosotros? – Bromeo Victor. Ambos yuris se sonrojaron.

\- Por supuesto que no viejo! – Dijo con voz fuerte. Mientras victor se seguía riendo.

\- Bueno, eso quiere decir que viviras con ellos – Dijo seriamente el entrenador, todos voltearon a verlo – Pero no porque estaras viviendo con ellos vas a bajar tu rendimiento en las practicas.

\- Por supuesto que no, no debo dejar que me quiten mi puesto de campeón.

\- Eso no lo se, yo también estoy mejorando y siento que este año yo sere quien se lleve la medalla de oro – comento Otabek sonriéndole al rubio.

\- Oigan no – Dijo lastimeramente Victor – Es mi regreso, y como la leyenda yo debo ganar el Oro este año.

\- No lo creo – Dijo tímidamente el japonés – Yo debo ganar esa medalla de oro, o si no, victor no cumplirá su promesa. – Y se sonrojo.

\- O es verdad, mi cerdito… Debes ganar una medalla de oro para casarnos, aunque nunca dije que tenia que ser una medalla de oro del grand Prix…

Así siguieron hablando tranquilamente todos sobre el tema que manejan perfectamente, el patinaje.

El tiempo paso, y Yuri se fue a vivir con Yuuri y Victor, acompañada de su gata y su inmenso guardaropa con adornos de animal print…

La convivencia fue difícil al principio… Como todos, empezar a vivir con personas tan distintas siempre va generar diferencias, pero se aprende a vivir y las personas se acoplan, en algunas ocaciones pueden llegar a complementarse.

Y así los tres convivieron en un hogar lleno de risas, pleitos y abrazos… Ellos se consideraban una familia.

"Ohana significa familia, y la familia nunca te abandona… ni te olvida"

 **FIN**

 **Comentarios de la Autora:**

Hooolaaaa….

Mucho gusto soy Nixenen… Aunque ahora aparezco como Minako Gou.

Espero les haya gustado la historia…. Hace muchos años que no escribía. En mi mente he creado demasiadas historias, pero al momento de intentar plasmarlas se me dificultan un poco y más si tengo bastante que no escribo.

Me gustó la idea de una familia, no en donde ellos sean los papas y Yurio el hijo, sino más bien como hermano.

Desde el momento que vi Yuri On Ice me enamore totalmente, ya he visto el anime unas diez veces sin exagerar… este anime fue para mí como mi pequeño paraíso, ya que pase por unos momentos difíciles y este anime era lo único que me hacia sonreír.

Estoy agradecida con los creadores de la historia y espero con ansias la película y después la segunda temporada.

Si hubo algún error ortográfico me disculpo de antemano… Word no es perfecto y en mis 29 años nunca he podido ganar la batalla de la ortografía…

Dudas, comentarios adelante, pueden hacerlo, igual ideas constructivas son bien recibidas… pero ojo, ideas constructivas, no destructivas. Aceptare mis fallas si me las hacen ver, eso me ayudara.

Les agradezco haberme leído…

Y para cuando quede publicado el fic en la página, me digo a mi misma…. Feliz cumpleaños!

Saludos!

24/08/2017 - 11:19PM


End file.
